Fugitive Part 1
After an incident, Felicity becomes one of the biggest fugitives in Britain's History. Plot Prologue On June 15, 2018, Felicity enlists in the British Military. She walks away from the Enlistment Center, and bumps into a man. The man introduces himself as Titus. Felicity asks if he enlisted in the Military, and Titus mentions that he's registered for the Marines. Titus asks her, and she mentions the Army. Titus asks if she's psyched to kill Baron Zemo, and Felicity mentions that she only wants to be by her friends in battle. Titus shyly asks Felicity if she would ever like to go out. Felicity tells Titus that she would love to. On September 1, 2022, Titus walks passed a woman, who introduces herself as Zaynab. Titus asks Zaynab if she's doing anything later, and she mentions that she has nothing to do. On the Run Part 1 On February 20, 2023, Felicity combusts. The entire Apartment Complex catches on fire. Titus and Zaynab are incinerated in the blast. Fergie tries to approach Felicity, though she is incinerated in the process as well. Felicity calms down, and falls unconscious. Hours later, she wakes up to find fire fighters trying to put out the fires. Shocked, Felicity teleports away to safety. Meanwhile, Amy, Natalia, and Annabelle arrive on the scene, and are left in shock. Natalia asks how this could've happened, before being told by Zach that one of Felicity's last powers was to make combustions. Natalia tells Zach that she's done with the Program, and that she's returning to the London Police Force. March 6, 2023, Felicity continues walking around London. News mentions the recent death of Prime Minister Reginald Mortimer, and his killer is being taken to The S.H.I.E.L.D. prison, The Bastille. Felicity sits down and begins to think. Elsa Bloodstone mentions that while MI6 are investigating the background of Mortimer after Zeke's Manifesto, she and the London Police Force are still searching for the suspect who had started fire to a large Apartment Complex in Westminster. Felicity takes out her phone and begins to think, before tossing the phone into the river. She walks to the Holmes-Falsworth Home, where she runs into Briony. She asks Briony for help, and Briony mentions that she's on a mission. Felicity tells Briony that she really needs help, and Briony mentions that she could have her arrested, and Felicity begs Briony not to try. Briony mentions that her plane to Carbombya leaves in 4 hours, and has time to talk to Felicity for a little while. Felicity thanks Briony, and both walk down the street to a pub. Briony and felicity sit at a table, and both order drinks. Felicity begins to cry and mentions that she fucked up. Briony mentions that she did. She goes on to mention that she set herself up for life, and tossed it out of anger. Felicity tells Briony that she needs help. Briony mentions that she would love to help, but she's not willing to be an accomplice to a mass murderer. Felicity regains her cool and tells Briony that she's going to a country of mass murderers. Briony tells Felicity that Carbombya isn't full of murderers. It's plagued with terrorists. Felicity begins to drink her beer, and Briony sends a text. Felicity asks what she was doing, and Briony mentions that she was texting Hilde, who is currently on her way to France. Felicity asks what Hilde is doing in France, and Briony mentions that she went to go see Zeke. Felicity mentions that she still can't believe that Zeke assassinated Mortimer. Briony mentions that from what she's heard in Zeke's Audio Mainfesto, it's for the best. Felicity chugs down her beer, before Briony gets another text. Briony mentions that she has to step outside. As she walks out Briony begins to run to the back of the pub. Pinpointing Elsa orders for the LPF to go after Felicity. Felicity exits through a fire escape. Elsa spots Felicity and aims for her. She witnesses as Felicity teleports away, before telling her comrades that she escaped. Elsa contacts Natalia, who tells Zach that they have to place a tracker on Felicity. Zach mentions that he knows of someone that could help, before asking Amy-Evie to teleport to Castle Oxton. Amy-Evie does so, and asks Zach what they're going to do. Zach asks Amy-Evie to follow him. Meanwhile, Felicity lands in Loch Ness. She tells herself that she was aiming for home. Felicity then lifts herself into the air and teleports to the shore. She begins to walk into the woods. Felicity approaches her family's home and enters. Her family welcomes her home. Felicity asks her parents for help, and Conall yelps that Generation M had stopped by. Annoyed, Blair tells Felicity that Generation M had stopped by, asking about her whereabouts. Felicity mentions that she decided to quit, and the testing was not worth it. Blair caresses Felicity's hair and tells her that she's glad that she's home. Felicity hugs her mother and begins to see into her mind. Angered, she walks to the closet to find Amy-Evie and Zach. Felicity teleports away, and Amy-Evie mentions that she got away. Zach mentions that he had Blair place a tracker on Felicity, so they know where she teleports to. On the Run Part 2 Zach pinpoints Felicity's location to Paris, France. Zach asks why Felicity would teleport to France. Blair mentions that her daughter fall in love with Paris when they visited there prior to the War. Zach tells Amy to get his legs from the Labs, and Amy-Evie teleports away and back. Zach puts on his legs and gets out of his wheelchair. He thanks the Cockburns for their assistance, but mentions that Felicity is too danger to be left free, and must imprison her where she stands, in Paris. Blair begins to shed tears, and Pedear asks that they simply don't hurt their first-born daughter. Zach tells the Cockburns that it's not up to him, but he will tell the captors to try. Zach and Amy then leave the Cockburn Household. In Paris, France, Felicity begins to walk the streets of Paris, finally smiling. She thinks back to her trip in France. In 2015, the Cockburns sit in a café and Blair begins to talk about how aweful the journey to France was. Pedear mentions that it wasn't that long. Felicity mentions that Paris looks beautiful. A mime walks by, and Pedear tells the mime to fuck off. Felicity then chuckles, as she continues walking down the streets of Paris, towards the Eiffel Tower. Meanwhile, Elsa contacts Sgt. Fontaine and tells him that there is a dangerous criminal in France. Sgt. Fontaine mentions that he'll contact his allies at the Mutants Response Division, to apprehend Felicity. Sgt. Fontaine then begins to contact the MRD. Sgt. Fontaine then orders his team to prepare for apprehension. Reine asks if the MRD is suppose to hunt down Felicity, and Baptiste mentions that the MRD will take her into custody at the Icebox, but they themselves will have to hunt her down, to make it a little easier. Reine mentions that her father had been arrested by the MRD in 1999, so he had to miss her birth. Baptiste tells Reine that she's protected by the French Government, so they won't take her. Reine pops her neck. Jeanine brandishes her sword, and both Marc and Baptiste grab assault rifles. Jeanine, Marc, and Reine gear up to head into Paris's streets. Upon the drive, Marc asks where Reine is. Baptiste mentions that Reine had inherited her father's senses. On top of a nearby building, Reine continues to run across the rooftops. She stops and uses her senses to look around Paris. She uses her radio to tell Baptiste that she doesn't even know what Felicity looks like, and Baptiste mentions that she's a red-head. Reine spots a red-head in a desk in a nearby window, and runs to the apartment complex. She jumps into the window, scaring the woman. Reine apologizes, mentioning that she's looking for a runaway with red-hair. The Parisian Woman mentions that she does not know who she's talking about. Reine then leaves the Apartment, as the woman's cat runs to her. Reine asks what she would be wearing. Reine then freezes in motion and drops her radio. Felicity tells Reine that she means no harm, and doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore. Reine tries to tell Felicity that she has no choice, before Felicity loses contact. Reine looks to the Eiffel Tower and sees as Felicity flies away. Reine picks up her radio and tells her team that Felicity is fleeing the Eiffel Tower. Baptiste turns the car around, and begin driving away. Reine begins to run away as well, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Meanwhile at the Eiffel Tower, Felicity sits down. She rests, before getting back up. She then runs to the other side of the Eiffel Tower and flies away. Meanwhile, Jacques Duquesne watches as Felicity flies away from the Eiffel Tower. Jacques contacts Baptiste and mentions that he sees Felicity flying towards Notre Dame. Swordsman slowly walks down the Eiffel Tower stairs. Baptiste tells Reine to head towards the Notre Dame Cathedral. Baptiste turns the Police car around, and Jeanine slides in the back seat. Jeanine tells Baptiste that he's shit when he comes to pinpointing perps. Baptiste tells Jeanine that that's why the team is expanded to every hero in Paris, to help him with his terrible skills. Marc suggests getting a different job if he's not that good a policeman, and Baptiste tells him to shut up. Felicity lands in the right tower of the Notre Dame Cathedral. As she walks into the tower, a gargoyle stares at her, only to remain inanimate when Felicity stares back. Sanctuary Felicity begins to head down the staircase leading into the church. She speaks to the Archdeacon, who leads the staff into prayer. She approaches the Archdeacon and asks if she may join in, and the Archdeacon tells her that she can join the crowd in the service. Felicity, embarrassed, walks to the crowds and sits down. The Archdeacon continues on to the Prayer, and Felicity joins the church in prayer. She prays for God to help her with her problems, before joining the crowd in listening to the Passage. Outside, Baptiste's team arrives outside the Cathedral, and Reine starts to walk up to it, only to be stopped by Swordsman, who mentions that service is going on in the church. Reine mentions that she might be in there, and might escape if she remains in there. Swordsman tells Reine that it's disrespectful to the Catholic religion to interrupt a service. A woman arrives and tells them that Felicity will remain in the Cathedral once the service is done to talk to the Archdeacon. Baptiste tells Nina that Felicity is a dangerous criminal, and must be detained immediately. Nina warns Baptiste that if they go in now, the entire Cathedral will be set ablaze, like it did in 2019. Baptiste tells everyone to stand down, and Baptiste asks when the service ends, only to be told by Jeanine, only to be disappointed. Meanwhile, Hilde and Arthur arrive in Paris, and Hilde tells Arthur that Zeke is being held in the S.H.I.E.L.D. prison, The Bastille. Nina appears before Hilde and Arthur, and both point their guns at her. Nina tells them that she's not there to fight, but is giving them a warning. Hilde asks her what the warning is, and Nina tells Hilde that her friend Felicity is currently being closed in in the Notre Dame Cathedral, and Hilde asks how Felicity got to Paris before them. Nina mentions that she has become a fugitive of the United Kingdom, after killing 200 people in an apartment complex fire. Hilde mentions that she knew about the fire, but didn't know that Felicity was the one to start it. Arthur asks why she tells them this, and Nina mentions that she had stolen the Eye of Agamotto from Dr. Strange once and saw the future. Hilde asks what happens in the future, and Nina mentions that she cannot tell them of their futures, but she does mention that another war is upon them, and they will face many battles against the Third Reich. Hilde asks her why they should trust her, and Nina mentions that she and Zeke do end up happily together, but it will be a long road till they are. Hilde then asks if their mission will be successful, and Nina nods. Hilde asks what they should do, and Nina suggests rescuing her friend after liberating Zeke. Nina then disappears, and Hilde tells Arthur that they should make their way to The Bastille. Nina returns to her team, and finds Jeanine and Swordsman playing cards. Baptiste asks where she was, and Nina mentions nowhere. People begin to walk out of the Cathedral, and Baptiste orders the team to enter, but remain invisible to Felicity's sight. Jeanine begins to climb the Cathedral from the outside, as Swordsman mentions that he'll be waiting outside. Felicity approaches the Archdeacon and asks him for help. Felicity tells the Archdeacon of her problems, and the Archdeacon tells her that only the Lord can help her, as he is merely a servant of him. Baptiste tells Felicity that if she's planning to kill anyone, to at least step outside. Felicity claims sanctuary, and Reine chuckles, mentioning that no one claimed sanctuary in Notre Dame since 1502. Felicity mentions that she doesn't want to hurt no one, and that she needs help. Baptiste tells Felicity that they will help her, and so will the MRD. Felicity mentions that she wants her powers to be taken away. Marc mentions that he's losing patience, and attempts to shoot Felicity, only to be saved by Nina. Baptiste brands Nina a traitor, before Felicity teleports to the upper levels of the Cathedral. She is met by Guillotine. Guillotine mentions that she won't allow for Felicity to escape, and Felicity mentions that she doesn't want to hurt anyone. Guillotine assaults Felicity, only for Felicity to cause Guillotine's sword to fall into the Cathedral's halls. She then sends Guillotine flying over the edge of the Cathedral, and Guillotine grabs ahold of a gargoyle. Felicity attempts to fly away, only to be stopped by Doctor Strange. Strange tells Felicity that she is being held responsible for killing over 200 Brits in London, and Felicity tells Strange not to remind her. Doctor Strange mentions that he is willing to help her control her powers while she's in The Bastille. Felicity asks what he means, and Baptiste's group reaches the tower. Baptiste orders Felicity to surrender, and Felicity grows angry and tells everyone to leave her alone. She combusts, setting the tower ablaze. The blast is witnessed by Zeke from the Seine. Hilde spots it from the streets near the Ile de la Cite. Many Parisians watch in fear as the Notre Dam catches fire... again. Reine heals herself and engages in a fight with Felicity. Felicity sends her flying, and Reine catches on to the spire. Nick Fury walks up to the catwalk on The Bastille and tells Agent Coulson to head to the Notre Dame Cathedral. Arthur mentions that she doesn't want to hurt anyone, and Fury asks who he's talking about. Guillotine climbs onto the gargoyle, only to fall of when the gargoyle breaks. She is caught by Nina, who lands her safely on the ground. Doctor Strange begins to conjure a spell, which renders Felicity unconscious. Strange tells Baptiste that he's taking her to The Bastille. Baptiste mentions that she's going to the Icebox, and Doctor Strange mentions that S.H.I.E.L.D. will take care of her. Baptiste mentions that she's no Juggernaut or David Haller. Strange mentions that Tildie Soames was taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D. after she escaped MRD's custody. Annoyed, Baptiste allows Doctor Strange to take Felicity. As Baptiste orders his team to evacuate anyone in the Cathedral, Strange picks up Felicity and floats away from the Notre Dame Cathedral... TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Cockburn Family ** Felicity Cockburn ** Pedear Cockburn ** Blair Cockburn ** Conall Cockburn * Titus Evans * Zaynab Brassington * Fergie Kinley * Oxton Family ** Natalia Oxton ** Amy-Evie Oxton ** Annabelle Oxton ** Dr. Zachary Oxton * London Police Force ** Elsa Bloodstone * Briony Holmes-Falsworth * Paris Police Force ** Sgt. Baptiste de la Fontaine ** Marc Joubert ** Jeanine Sauvage/ Guillotine ** Reine du Rien/ Louve ** Jacques Duquesne/ Swordsman ** Nina Sourd/ Sorciere * Parisian Woman * Notre Dame Archdeacon * The Union Fury ** Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes ** Arthur Smith ** Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton * Doctor Strange * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Philip Coulson Soundtrack * "Oh My God" by Ida Maria * "Cadence to Arms" by Dropkick Murphys * "I don't wanna grow up" by The Ramones * "Le Penitencier" by Johnny Hallyday (French version of 'House of the Rising Sun') * "Take it on the Run" by REO Speedwagon Episode Casualties * Titus Evans * Zaynab Brassington * Fergie Kinley Notes * Fergie's death reminds me of the death of Debbie from the ABC show Agents of SHIELD. * This takes place the day after Zeke assassinates Reginald Mortimer. * Castle Oxton is in Scotland. * Marc Joubert was the boyfriend of Jeanine Sauvage in MARVEL comics. And like in the comics, was a Police officer in Paris. Meanwhile, Jeanine Sauvage was a hero named "Guillotine", who wielded a Soul Calibur-Final Fantasy styled sword. * Reine du Rien is the daughter of the X-Man Wolverine. Well, among the VAST amount of children Wolverine has... That Man-ho. Anyways, Reine mentions that 'her father' had been arrested by the MRD (Mutant Response Division), which means that Wolverine must have been arrested by the MRD at some point. * The Parisian woman is Instagram Comic Artist Ari Stocrate. * Felicity claiming Sanctuary in the Notre Dame Cathedral is similar to how Quasimodo claimed sanctuary for Esmerelda in the Disney film The Hunchback of Notre Dame. * Nina Sourd is this series' version of Nina the Conjurer, who was a Sorcerer Supreme in MARVEL comics. And like in her comic 'appearance', she is a sorcerer. But here, she is an APPRENTICE to Doctor Strange, instead of being a predecessor. * When Nina tells Hilde and Arthur that another war is upon them, this is in reference to the series' Third season, WICKER: WORLD WAR. When Nina tells them that they will have to face the Third Reich as well, this is reference to the Nazis' multiple appearances in TASKFORCE: The Next Order. * Baptiste mentions the Juggernaut and David Haller. Juggernaut was held in The Icebox in Deadpool 2, ''while David Haller is considered to be a very powerful mutant more powerful than the Juggernaut. ** Tilde Soames is mentioned as well. It is mentioned that she escaped the Mutant Response Division's custody, before being reincarcerated by S.H.I.E.L.D. Her arc where she was incarcerated by MRD is in reference to her appearance in Wolverine and the X-Men. In the show, she was broken out of prison by The Juggernaut, and comedically sent him flying like 4 miles away from the prison, knocking him out. And if you know who the Juggernaut is, you should know how powerful she was to do that, XD Episode Script ''Fugitive Part 1 Script